


Impulse

by ficdirectory



Series: Criminal Minds Drabbles [1]
Category: Criminal Minds
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-11-24
Updated: 2010-11-24
Packaged: 2017-11-06 23:23:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 150
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/424372
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ficdirectory/pseuds/ficdirectory
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>JJ has to get home to Henry, who is sick.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Impulse

JJ could not understand. What happened and how the heck did it happen so fast? Life had a way of doing that to you.

It had been a day like any other. She'd had experiences like this before, though, and thought she might be able to see it coming. But, no such luck. The beauty of the day acted as a distraction for what really lay around the corner.

When she heard Henry was sick, she dropped everything. She had to. She left Hotch and the team behind on a case and raced to the hospital in Virginia. On the way, she thought of parades, with their garish flashing lights and loud sounds.

There was no one around now.

The streets, the town, the hospital. They all seemed like ghost towns.

But when she arrived by Henry's side and held his hand, JJ knew she had made the right choice.


End file.
